The Headless Mistress
The Headless Mistress is a member of The Abstract and their ruling court. History Like most Abstract, she started out as a "mortal" being within Reality. It is said that she was one part of a race of reanimators on a planet they called "Nehkron". At some piont during her "life", she was accused for an (as of yet) unknown crime, and was beheaded as punishment. The instrument used in her execution was charged with an unknown energy, though, and had an unforeseen side-effect. Instead of being sent to some spiritual pocket dimension, her spirit was torn from the space-time continuum, and found herself in Xy'nthlr. Thus, she was transformed into an Abstract. At some point after said transformation, she climbed up the ranks and became a member of The Court. Upon joining the party, she was given her own domain and chose to mold it after her old world. Over the unfathomable aeons, she'd conducted all sorts of experiments, many of them revolving around the line between life and dead, or "undeath" rather. One such experiment resulted in the creation of her Guardian, The Executioner. There have also been claims that she's in an alliance with Nayatamakh. As of yet, this haven't been proven. Abilities and Traits Out of members of The Court, she's the most capable of feeling (or at least mimicking) emotion. She's often described as being a "bitter witch", and is likely so due to her experiences on Nehkron. As her title implies, she lacks a head. Oddly enough, she seems to see, speak, hear just fine. It's been speculated that she possess the ability to project a sonar of sort. Telepathy may also be a factor on this oddity. She also often seen with some form of wings. Typically, these are usually akin to ones found on ravens, bats, and various insects (such as butterflies or moths). As an Abstract, she possesses all manners of psychokinesis, and as a member of the court, is a master of the field. Her main field or specialty however, is the arcane arts. She's also taken an interest in the "dark science" some beings refer to as "Necromancy". Like all members of The Court, she emits a sort of telepathic-aura, which can influence an outsider's mood. In her case, she can induce resentment, bitterness, anger, hate, sorrow, loneliness, and other similar negative feelings. Mask and Tools Due to her lack of a head, she is incapable of using Kanohi. She carries a staff around, which she can use to channel her magicks. Trivia * Like members of The Court, The Headless Mistress represents a certain theme or idea. In her case, she represents the Dark Fantasy subgenre. She was also influenced by the Grimm Fairy Tales, notable for having stories that don't always have happy endings. ** Her design is a reference to the Queen of Hearts, one of the main antagonists of Lewis Carroll's novel, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland". She was also influenced by Xel'lotath, an antagonist from the videogame Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (depending on the player's choice at the beginning). * As of yet, she is also the only female member of The Court. * Alternate themes: "Blackened Roots" by Adrian von Ziegler , Nox Arcana's "Castle of Nightmares". Category:User:Ahpolki Inika Category:Entities